PvZ Show Important vs. Filler Episodes
Season 1 S1E1: New Home Craig, the cactus, is sent by his mother to a mysterious old man named Pops Corn for a few months. Craig, curious about his new surroundings in Suburbia, discovers that there is something big going on in the town. S1E2: The Legend of Frosty Creek Pops Corn takes Craig on a vacation to Frosty Creek. S1E3: Flower Hunters In order to charge his portal, Pops Corn sends Craig to retrieve an electric power flower who recently ran away from him. S1E4: The Imp Who Rocks the Corn Pops Corns' long-established rival, Jerry, has returned to take control of his house. S1E5: Suburbia's Treasure For a noble prize, Craig and Pulse venture out to discover the true founder of Suburbia. S1E6: Double Cacti Pops Corn clones Craig in hopes of turning the tide in the battle for Suburbia. S1E7: The Time Travelers Run In a wonderous trip to Time Park, Craig must confess his feelings to Audrey. Meanwhile, Pulse encounters a new rival. S1E8: Craig: The Last Spikebender To celebrate Halloween, Suburbia dresses up. But there is someone stealing everyone's candy, leading Craig and Pulse to find the thief. S1E9: The Greedy One Jerry makes a deal with Pops Corn to own his house for a day. S1E10: Off to the Moon Pops Corn sends Craig and Pulse to the moon to get instructions to operate the Portal. Meanwhile, Pulse keeps getting distracted during the quest. S1E11: Mindscaperers Craig, Pulse, and Audrey enter Pops Corn's mind to stop a dream entity from finding his weakness. Meanwhile, Craig must figure out why Pops supposedly hates him. S1E12: Jerry Rises Jerry has taken over the Plant Base and practically all of Suburbia. Can Craig, Pulse and Pops Corn win back their home? Season 2 S2E1: Party Time Pops Corn throws a party to celebrate Jerry's defeat. Meanwhile, Craig has trouble trusting Pops, leading to something catastrophic. S2E2: Into the Sewers Craig, Pulse and Audrey go into the sewers to find the Super Elite L.E.A.F Agent. Meanwhile, Craig must confess his feelings to Audrey. S2E3: The Soccer War Pulse goes up against her rival in an over-the-top soccer game. Meanwhile, Craig tries to woo a rose. S2E4: Adventures In Singing Distortion Pulse decides to become a famous Plant Performer by putting on a music show, but her show goes astray when Craig's drive to uncover the Super Elite L.E.A.F Agent mystery leads to a musical disaster. S2E5: Craig and the Real Flower Craig attempts to get a girlfriend while a stranger visits the Plant Base to hide from the Time Police Enforcement. S2E6: Don't Trust Him After Pops Corn is taken into custody, Craig and Pulse attempt to dig into his past to prove Pops' innocence. Season 3 S3E1: Tales of the Man of Mystery Cornered within the Plant Base, Pops Corn must finally reveal the secrets of his past and his mysterious portal to Craig and Pulse. S3E2: Gnomes, Gnomes, and More Gnomes Craig finds an unlikely new friend to join him in his latest obsession. S3E3: A Cornchurian Candidate When Pops Corn decides to run for mayor, Craig and Pulse have their work cut out for them trying to turn him into the perfect candidate. S3E4: That Will Be All A new threat leads Pulse to the magical realm of unicorns. Meanwhile, the truth is revealed about the enigmatic Grimnaur. S3E5: Parody's Labyrinth A familiar time traveler returns to put the gang on a trial of teamwork and responsibility, which proves to be difficult for Pops and Merlin. S3E6: Things Change Pulse plans her 15th birthday party. Meanwhile, Craig and Merlin venture to Z-Tech Factory to obtain a force field that will prevent Grimnaur from shooting her and taking over the world. The Movie P1: Race Against Time Trapped in the apocalypse and menaced by villains new and old, Craig finds himself in a race against time. P2: Fantasy Vs. Reality Craig and Audrey must save Pulse from a strange new land, while Grimnaur’s forces plan their next move. P3: Change Your Mind A final confrontation against Grimnaur leads to the Plants’ greatest sacrifice.